Cold
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: a TalhoHolland oneshot songfic. he never really meant to be so cold towards her. their past is sad one he's wanting to forget. Cold by Crossfade


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Eureka Seven or any of the characters. OR THE SONG!

Cold

He lies in his bedroom alone. Staring up at the ceiling to pass the time. His thoughts roam throughout his mind. Thoughts from the Gekko to the _Nirvash _to breakfast in the morning. It didn't matter what he thought about his thoughts kept drifting back to her.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right_

She was pretty – no – beautiful. Her nearly raven black hair skimming her shoulders. Her cleavage that poked through the top of her spaghetti strap top and the mini skirt she wore that hung on her curvaceous hips with ease.

_I never stopped to think of you  
_

They'd been together for what seemed like forever. She followed him, not clinging but merely watching over him. Since they had left the military he had been more or less ignorant of her. He didn't pay attention to her like he should have.

_I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win_

The Gekko State had become his life. It held his full attention. Really, he had a lot of people to look out for, to fed, and to keep alive. Always looking for new waves, or the darker version, destroying the military's plans.

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

Before the Gekko, before when Holland was in the military, things were very different. Back at the Monarchy, a military base in the Southern Hemisphere, He had arrived at an apartment type room to find Talho there. She sat on the bed, a warm wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders loosely.

Without hesitating, she rose to her feet letting the blanket pool back on the bed. She stood there before him in her military top. Her legs bare of clothing. They stared at each other with sorrowful eyes before she took the first move. She reached her right hand out to Holland and he stepped closer to her. He grabbed her hand in his right and hauled her into his embrace. His arms held her tight and his chin rested lightly on her left shoulder. The silence was broken when she whispered into his shoulder.

"Take me with you. Take me away with you. Please Holland…"

He remembered her words perfectly. Deep down he knew he loved her but he rarely showed any emotion. This was how it has always been, no emotion, no weakness.

He staggered up and out his bedroom door. Of course he had dressed up in his usual attire. They were there again. He place where he felt everything first began, Monarchy.

Treading on the sulfuric ground kicked up the dust lying on the surface. Holland remain motionless as he looked out at the rumble that had been the biggest military base in the Southern Hemisphere. He heard footsteps padding closely behind him. He knew it who is was.

The figure came up along side him, where they always resided. The two looked out at the fallen building in front of them. Its windows blown out, the walls were amazingly still intact.

"You've changed." She says in her calm sweet voice, "You've changed Holland." She repeats.

He sighs heavily scratching his head with his hand wearily. He turns away, unable to look at her. He then continues to run away – walk away. She swings around to look at him but is only face with his receding back. Her blood boils at the sight.

"Why won't you look at me!" she screams at him in fury.

"You're bugging me." He replies simply as he continues to gain distance between the girl he knows so well or so he thinks.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

"You're running away?" She desperately asks. He stops abruptly near a soda can long forgotten.

"Yeah, I wanna run away. As if I actually could!" he raises his voice as he kicks the can as hard as he possibly could. It hits a rock and for awhile that was the only sound heard. The resounding sound of the pop can rolling along the rocky terrain strains the air around them.

She gazes at him sadly, knowing fully well what he wants to run away from. She can entirely understand why.

"I wanna run away, to the other side of the planet or anywhere else! I wanna forget that day, that place, and everything else. All of it! But I can't. It all keeps chasing after me. I really just wanna run away." He continues, clenching his fist in remembrance.

"Even from me Holland?" she asks mournfully, looking at hi with such sadness that if he were to see her face…

There's a pause. Neither speaks. The world around them seems to hold its breath, awaiting Holland's answer.

"Leave me alone." Is his only reply.

_To you, I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high_

Looking quite distained, her lips trembling, she bows her head. She tries to keep back the tears that anxiously wish to stain her beautiful porcelain face. His back is still turned towards her as she walks back to the Gekko. The only noise heard is the soft footsteps of Talho.

As soon as she walks by Holland without a second glance at him, she feels someone grip her wrist tightly. She gasps. Her face suddenly hits a chest as warm, strong arms envelope her upper body. He swung her body into him, coiling his shaking arms around her bare back.

Talho, to say the least, is stunned by this action. Her eyes grow wide as his grasp constricts on her, pulling her as close as possible to him.

"I'm begging you," his broken voice whispers, "Can't you just help me forget about it?" His question lingers in the air, hovering over the two like a dreaded rain cloud.

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope_

Talho squeezes her eyes shut for a spilt second, obviously reveling in his warmth. She slithers her hands from his chest, down his abdomen and across his sides to his back. She holds onto him as if for dear life. The couple stood in silence for a few precious moments alone.

The sun begins to set and the two break away slowly and tentatively. They stand side by side, respectively. As they watch the sun drop below the horizon line Holland asks a daring question,

"You landed us here on purpose didn't you?"

"Well it didn't matter to you anyway, that wave I mean." Talho quietly responds. She looks on at the descending orb in the sky. Holland huffs lightly.

"There's no way we'll ever forget you know. It really wouldn't be right to forget. And I have no intention of forgetting. That's why you brought him on board the Gekko isn't it?" She finishes strong, smiling weakly at him.

His eyes are shut, closed to the outside world. She gazes at the way the last of the sun's rays bath him in a golden light.

"Bother, you really know how to hit a guy where it hurts." Holland counters.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

"You're weak spots are just too easy to find." She laughs airily.

The light begins to fade with Holland and Talho staring out at the rocky lad before them.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **I had watched episode 9: Higher Than the Sun and I really got intrigued in what the relationship between Holland and Talho was. I mean I had seen previous episodes where he bought the ring for her and the time when he saved her from the 'thugs', but I really don't know their relationship status. So that means that this fic may not be entirely correct. Hope you enjoy, review!


End file.
